


And Then There Were Three

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Combeferre and Courfeyrac both feel guilty about their feelings for Jehan until they realize that they both feel that way.





	And Then There Were Three

The first time Jehan walked into the Musain, Combeferre’s heart skipped a beat, and then he felt guilty beyond all measure. He was with Courfeyrac, how could his mind have reacted that way, especially since he loved Courfeyrac more than anything in his whole life? He tightened his hold around Courf’s waist and kissed the top of his head, trying to push the thought of the adorable ginger with flowers in their hair out of his mind. He somehow still found himself glancing their way throughout the rest of the meeting, each time feeling more guilt-ridden, as Courf was seemingly oblivious to Ferre’s distraction.   
Once the meeting was over Feuilly stood up, “Hey everyone! This is my foster sibling, Jehan, they’re going to be joining us from now on!” he announced rather excitedly.  
Jehan stood up and waved at everyone, blushing softly, “Hi,” they nearly whispered.  
Courfeyrac looked up to see what Feuilly was saying, and his mouth fell open slightly before he caught himself and quickly shut it. Jehan was one of the cutest people he’d ever met, excluding Combeferre of course, he reminded himself. He stepped a bit closer to Ferre as he looked Jehan up and down, trying not to blush or change his expression in any way as he noted how their freckles looked just stunning. “Take me home, love?” he looked up at Ferre.  
Ferre nodded, “Okay, my sunshine,” he took his hand, “Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Courf smiled and stood up on his toes to kiss his cheek.   
The two of them went home. Months went by and things only got harder for them both, though neither of them would admit it to one another. They found themselves growing closer to Jehan and spending more time with them, even outside of meetings. Ferre would go with them now and then to the observatory, and Courf would go with them to the gardens for lunch. It seemed that they couldn’t go one day without one of them seeing Jehan.   
Late one night they were lying in bed, Courfeyrac curled up against Ferre’s side with his head on his chest and his boyfriend’s fingers in his hair. Combeferre broke the silence, “Joly Bossuet and Musichetta are really happy together now that they’ve finally made it official.”  
Courf smiled and nodded, “Indeed they are, they were meant for each other.”  
Combeferre took a deep breath, “Have you ever thought maybe you could be polyamorous? I mean at any point in your life have you questioned that about yourself?”  
Courfeyrac looked up at him, “Yes, um…recently actually…I’ve been thinking a lot about someone, but that I wanted that someone to be with both of us…”  
“What person is that?” Ferre asked him, “Because I’ve been thinking about that kind of thing too…”  
Courf looked away, “I’ve been thinking about Jehan that way.”  
“Oh thank God,” Ferre sighed in relief, “So have I…but I was afraid to tell you.”  
Courf kissed him and smiled, “Let’s have them over and ask them about it, right now.”  
“Right now?” Ferre laughed softly and ruffled Courf’s hair, “It’s late, are you sure they’re up?”  
“Yeah, Jehan does their best writing after midnight,” Courf reminded him.  
Courfeyrac texted Jehan and asked them to come over, to which Jehan replied that they would be over in an hour.   
Jehan paced back and forth for most of that time trying to pick something out to wear that both of them would like. They’d been secretly pining over the two of them for months, but they were such a cute couple that Jehan didn’t have it in their heart to tell them and ruin it. But they wanted them to come over, and Jehan had a nasty habit of getting their hopes up.   
Jehan knocked on Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s apartment door and nervously played with their hair as they waited for it to open.  
Combeferre was the one who wound up answering, while Courf was in the kitchen brewing a pot of Jehan’s favorite tea, “Hi, Jehan, come on in, Courf’s making us some tea to keep us awake so we can all chat,” he smiled.  
“Hey, Ferre! Oh it smells like the lavender honey tea I like,” They smiled brightly, “What do we need to talk about so late at night? I mean I was up already, you two didn’t wake me or anything.”  
Courf walked in and set the tea down, “Well, Jehan, Combeferre and I need to ask you something and it’s a pretty big thing.”  
“We were wondering, well hoping,” Ferre started, “That you were, or that you would consider being…I mean that you and us could—,”  
Courf interrupted him, “We want you to be in a poly relationship with us.”  
Jehan smiled from ear to ear, “You…you both want me? Like…romantically? Both of you?”  
“Yes, both of us,” Ferre assured them, “We want you to join us in our relationship.”  
“So, will you?” Courf asked.  
“Yes, I will, I would love to be with you both. I’ve had such a crush on the two of you,” they admitted, “But I didn’t want to break you up, or have you hate me for liking you.”  
“Why don’t you stay the night, Jehan?” Courf smiled and kissed their cheek.   
Ferre kissed the other cheek, “That sounds like a great idea to me.”  
Jehan nodded, “Okay, I think we can find some way to occupy ourselves for the night.”

And they most certainly did.


End file.
